US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0206701 mentioned above discloses an analyzer provided with a magnet unit which moves magnetic particles in a disk. The magnet unit is fixed to a cover which covers the disk. In a state where the cover is closed, magnetic particles are moved in the disk by the magnet unit.
According to US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0206701 above, magnetic particles are moved in the disk by the magnet unit in a state where the cover is closed. Thus, the moving of the magnetic particles is difficult to be confirmed.
The present invention is directed to enabling confirmation of moving of magnetic particles while the magnetic particles are being moved by a magnet unit.